


C'est ta copine

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Et Meenu est trop curieuse, F/F, Meenu et Chloé sont adorables, Sam ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais se doute d'un truc, basically Meenu qui interroge Chloé sur sa relation avec Nadine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Meenu n'est pas aveugle. Mais quand même... Elle aimerait bien une confirmation.





	C'est ta copine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodyDisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/gifts).



> Ahah, de retour avec mes filles préférées au monde. Inspiré par le prompt n°9 proposé par Charlie : "You're in love with her", parce que Meenu n'a pas assez de screen-time à mon goût.

— Tu es amoureuse d’elle.

Meenu avait lâché sa phrase d’un ton incroyablement sûre d’elle, comme si elle énonçait une vérité simple.

Si simple que Chloé cessa un instant de farfouiller dans le tas d’écharpes de la petite boutique pour lui décocher un regard intrigué :

— Oh ? Qui ça ?

Intérieurement, elle savait parfaitement de qui parlait la gamine, mais ce début de conversation l’intéressait assez pour qu’elle veuille explorer le raisonnement entier de Meenu. Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire, s’appuyant sur le comptoir avec un air de vendeuse avertie – sûrement une attitude qu’elle avait dû apprendre de son père, avant qu’il ne soit parti.

— La dame qui t’a aidée à ramener la Défense. Tu l’aimes ?

Cette fois-ci, Meenu parla avec moins d’assurance, une étincelle curieuse dansant dans ses yeux d’enfant. Chloé ne put s’empêcher de sourire, emportant l’écharpe qu’elle avait enfin trouvée entre ses doigts : c’était celle qu’elle avait acheté, avant que le camion de rebelles n’entre sur le marché.

— Oh, tu me poses la question maintenant ? demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Meenu réprima un gloussement avant de répondre :

— Je veux savoir. Dis-moi !

Chloé la rejoignit au comptoir, et elle se sentit fondre en voyant la petite sautiller de l’autre côté, presque surexcitée. Puis, elle se ressaisit, et reprit en plissant les yeux d’un air joueur :

— Tu sais quoi ? Je te propose une affaire. Cette écharpe… Contre ma réponse.

— C’est 500 roupies ! protesta immédiatement Meenu – en parfaite petite marchandeuse, bien sûr.

— Mais je te l’ai déjà payée, rappelle-toi. Avant de partir dans le camion. J’ai juste oubliée de la prendre.

— Oui, mais…

La manière dont la petite gonfla les joues la fit s’esclaffer plus fort que prévu, et Chloé ne put s’empêcher de rajouter :

— Et je t’ai aussi payé la pizza. Marché conclu ?

Meenu croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, semblant peser le pour et le contre ; puis, quand elle prit enfin sa décision, elle hocha la tête d’un air embêté. Air qui s’évanouit aussitôt lorsque Chloé enfila l’écharpe, puisqu’elle se mit à demander immédiatement :

— Alors ? Alors j’ai raison ?

— Je pense que tu mérites une réponse, oui, acquiesça l’aventurière en cachant le fait qu’elle était tout aussi amusée.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, comme si elle allait lui confier un secret, et chuchota d’un air entendu :

— Je l’aime. Très fort. Beaucoup beaucoup.

— Ouais ! s’exclama Meenu en levant les bras en l’air. Je le savais !

Elle se mit à éclater d’un rire incroyablement insouciant. C’était pour ce rire-là que Chloé avait fait dérailler un train. Elle sourit, elle aussi, avant d’entendre des pas dans la boutique, ce qui la fit se détourner du comptoir.

— Ah, t’es là, remarqua Sam avant d’agiter la main vers Meenu : coucou, toi !

— Bonjour monsieur, répondit-elle avant de désigner les écharpes autour d’elle : 600 roupies ! Meilleur prix dans toute l’Inde !

Elle irait loin, cette petite.

— Je ne crois pas qu’il soit là pour acheter des écharpes, Meenu, remarqua Chloé avec un rictus.

— Ouais, confirma l’aîné des Drake en pointant derrière lui avec son pouce. Nadine t’attend pour euh, les derniers préparatifs avant d’aller livrer la Défense, à l’hôtel.

Visiblement, il semblait encore déçu de leur décision de remettre l’artefact au ministère, mais ne protestait plus depuis la soirée pizza d’hier. Meenu sembla sauter au plafond :

— Ta copine ! déduisit-elle, l’air émerveillée. Il faut aller la retrouver !

Puis, elle délaissa son comptoir, et alla jusqu’au seuil du magasin en les harcelant de « Allez, plus vite ! » enjoués. Sam la regarda filer comme une ombre, surpris, mais Chloé se contenta de sourire tendrement.

— J’arrive, lança-t-elle avec tout autant de réjouissance.

Quand elle passa au niveau de Sam, il lui décocha une œillade perdue sous le pansement de son arcade meurtrie.

— « Ta copine » ?

Elle éluda la question d’un geste de la main, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

— Oh, tu sais. Les enfants…


End file.
